George Adamski
George Adamski of Palomar Mountain, California. He claimed that on November 20, 1952 he met a Venusian named Orthon in a California desert. Flying Saucers Have Landed In the 1950s, George Adamski was in correspondence with Aristocratic Irish eccentric Desmond Leslie. Leslie had created a low-budget UFO film entitled Them And The Thing at his home, Castle Leslie. The flying saucer in the film had been created by shining mirrors on to a Spanish Renaissance shield suspended from a fishing line. The film was rediscovered in 2010. Leslie had written a manuscript about the visitation of Earth by aliens. His inspiration is lent to an 1896 book The Story of Atlantis and the Lost Lemuria by William Scott-Elliot in a friend's library. When Adamski sent Leslie a written account of his supposed contact with Orthon, and photos, Leslie combined the two works into the 1953 co-authored book Flying Saucers Have Landed. The book was received well. Flying Saucers Have Landed claimed Nordic aliens from Venus and other planets in Earth's solar system routinely visited the Earth. According to the book, Orthon and other aliens were worried that nuclear bomb tests in the Earth's atmosphere would kill all life on Earth, spread radiation into space, and contaminate other planets. Adamski claimed that Nordic aliens worshiped a "Creator of All", but that "we on Earth know very little about this Creator...our understanding is shallow." The following year, Leslie visited Adamski in California, and claimed to have witnessed several UFOs with him. Leslie described one of them in a letter he sent to his wife while he was in San Diego: ... a beautiful golden ship in the sunset, but brighter than the sunset ... It slowly faded out, the way they do. Inside the Space Ships In his 1955 book Inside the Space Ships, Adamski claimed that Orthon arranged for him to be taken on a trip to see the Solar System, including the planet Venus, the location where Orthon said the late Mrs. Adamski had been reincarnated. He claimed that in another voyage he met the 1,000-year-old "elder philosopher of the space people", who was called "the Master". Adamski said he and the Master discussed philosophy, religion, and the "Earth's place in the universe." Adamski said he learned that he had been selected by Nordic aliens to bring their message of peace to Earth people, and that other humans throughout history had also served as their messengers, including Jesus Christ. Space Brothers George Adamski was openly establishing, on the advice of the Space Brothers, the international Get Acquainted Program (GAP) to foster awareness of the Space Brothers among people who were interested in the UFO phenomenon. According to the recent documentary Il Caso Amicizia (‘The Friendship Case’), similar projects were going on in other European countries and in Siberia, South America and Australia at the same time. The Friendship Case was a large-scale contact, that recently came to light in 2007. From the 1960s to the 70s, Italy experienced a considerable number of Space Brothers, who were living and working in underground bases, and had regular contact with dozens of Italians.Here To Help: UFOs and the Space Brothers References Category:Ufology